Welcome to Tally Hall (song)
Welcome to Tally Hall is the third song on Tally Hall's debut album, Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum. Lyrics Welcome to Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum, known from coast to coast like butter and toast. From headlines to bedlines, from school rooms to pool rooms. No other place in the contiguous United States or other environs of the world. Welcome. Can I get a T? (T) And if you hit me with the A L L Y Then you'd see why The Hall is here for y'all The mini mall is calling us all in So kids, pack up your mom's car Back up the Windstar Kick it in drive and arrive at the mega mart Slide the side hatch with pride 'cos your ties match On booty duty like your name was Eddie Thatch' W-W-T-H-D We like to kick it at the university But all work and no play makes us crazy So we jump in the bumping SUV Hit the street get the sweet tunes on Do a donut on your momma's front lawn And sooner than you know You found the rock'n'roll show At the Tizzy Hizzy we'll be gone We're in the mini mall Working the carnival We like to play it all Welcome to Tally Hall "Who's to blame?" The automated players, I proclaim Yellow tie, this suave fellow writes Heterophonic tunes of how love bites Red, the proud loud guy we adore "Is my amp too high?" "No, turn it up more!" So Grey in the back, sippin' 'gnac, can hear He's knockin' down the shots like Bill Laimbeer Send home the locksmith, Green's got keys To unlock the rock in the act if you please Now open the case, give Blue the bass And jiggle your badigle all over the place We're in the mini mall Working the carnival We like to play it all Welcome to Tally Hall Can I get a click Flick off the switch And we'll ignite the night in pitch Singin' songs you like to hear And the world will disappear Then we'll be glowing in the dark Lighting up the park Revealing that the Hall is the place that aims to please with unpredictable games and antiquities The collectibles so delectable The unreliable style's undetectable Like I might rap like an English chap Take you by the knickers and a bum you'll slap You didn't think we had the gall Well, bloody welcome to Tally Hall! We're stereosonic, we're animatronic We're rappin' with the robolectronic ebonics A quick distraction, a mechanic attraction Got a penny in your pocket for the slot What? Hey, ho, don't'cha know? It's a good old-fashioned puppet show! That's right, quite the set With a marionette quintet We think we're playing in a band We'd love to give you all a hand Wooo! We're in the mini mall Working the carnival We like to play it all Welcome to Tally Hall We think we're playing in a band We'd love to give you all a hand We think we're playing in a band (Aargh!) We'd love to give you all a hand Category:Songs